


Are you wearing my clothes?

by softshumjr



Series: Tumblr Writing [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane ISN'T small, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshumjr/pseuds/softshumjr
Summary: Magnus comes back home and finds Alec wearing his clothesaka domestic malec everywhere





	Are you wearing my clothes?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm celebrating reaching 3k followers on tumblr and taking prompts and this is one of the ficlets that i had a chance to write as a way to say thank you for following me :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@harryshmjr](http://harryshmjr.tumblr.com)

Magnus spent the whole day outside of his loft, visiting different clients, preparing potions, making spells… He even got to summon one demon. He was absolutely exhausted.

It was around 11 in the evening when he finally portalled to his loft.

He immediately noticed Alec’s boots and his bow and quiver on the floor and he couldn’t help but smile.

Alec now spent most of his night with Magnus, unless he had a night patrol. It all felt so incredibly domestic and all kinds of perfect. Magnus almost forgot how good it could feel to have someone to come back home to. He almost forgot he could have that.

He hang his coat on the rack and took his own boots off. After the whole day of walking, his feet were begging for a long bath and a massage.

He heard the noise in the kitchen so he went there.

Magnus was trying to stay silent so he could oberve Alec for as long as possible. Not in a creepy way, he just enjoyed watching Alec being so focused on his task. Alec loved cooking and he always looked so incredible when he was trying to make something delicious for both of them. He didn’t cook very often, most of the time he was too tired to do much. But during those rare days when it was a rather peaceful patrol, he would come back and make something special.

It wasn’t very easy to observe Alec, though. His heightened senses usually allowed him to notice Magnus very quickly.

Magnus wanted to lean down against the doorframe in order to watch Alec but before he could do that-

“Are you wearing my clothes?” he asked surprised, his jaw dropping just a little bit.

Alec turned around immediately, like a spooked animal.

He was wearing Magnus’ black boxers with golden details on the side and one of the very few T-shirts that Magnus somehow had in his wardrobe. He only wore T-shirts on those lazy days when he would just stay in bed and eat junk food.

“I- I’m sorry,” Alec said, he was already blushing a little bit and Magnus found it adorable. “I came back from the mission and I- well, I was covered in slime and I didn’t have any extra clothes with me so… yeah,” Alec explained, his head slightly lowered so he wouldn’t have to look at Magnus.

Magnus was in front of Alec immediately and he put one of his hands on Alec’s hip and the other one under his chin so he could raise his head.

“I’m not complaining,” he said with a smirk. “Quite the opposite actually,” he added and kissed Alec.

They were kissing for a while and Alec’s hands were on Magnus’ neck, sending shivers down his whole body.  
Seeing Alec in his clothes was making him feel things, he couldn’t even explain it. Alec looked incredibly hot.

“Although, I gotta say. That T-shirt is way too big in the shoulders for you,” Magnus said when they stopped kissing to catch a breath.

“Well, of course. It’s yours, after all. I mean, have you seen yours arms?” Alec asked while looking at them.

Magnus chuckled. He knew Alec had a thing for his arms. “Yes, darling. I do own a mirror.”

“God, I love those arms,” Alec breathed out. “I mean-”

“I know what you mean,” Magnus stopped his blabbering by kissing him again.

Before he lost himself in the kiss completely, with a snap of his fingers, he turned the oven off. He didn’t want to burn his loft just because his boyfriend wanted to destroy him.


End file.
